Glory Days PROMO
by prettyshon10
Summary: This is the promo for my new upcoming fanfic, Glory Days!


**A/N: Okay, so I am trying to update all my stories almost every day. My New Life might take a while longer. I have to think that through. I will be updating Time to Appreciate soon, though. The Haunted and Triple Dog, too. Maybe today if I'm up for it. For now, this is a promo for a new fanfic. I was working on it during my free time in school (which I have a lot of). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. **

Glory Days

PROMO

STAN

They say that things have to get worse before they can get better. Well, I pretty sure with the way things are going that "better" is not coming anytime soon. Maybe never. Things are gonna get worse… and worse… and worse up until I reach my breaking point.

That was more likely than "better" coming to save me.

KYLE

When did I become like this? I'm pulling away from my friends, my family. I've changed. I don't even know who I am anymore. The guy in the mirror is not me. Yet, at the same time, it is.

WENDY

For once in my life, I've lost. I've lost so much. How am I suppose to go on eith all this weight on my shoulders?

But why am so upset? I've won.

And that's the problem. The victory is a loss. And I've lost a lot.

CARTMAN

This is crazy. She is crazy. Maybe I'm crazy. Or maybe I'm dreaming. Or it could be a nightmare. It has to be. Why would I, of all people, _like _this? What is wrong with me? Am I really to blame? How about her? Or global warming? Or JEWS?!

Yeah, I blame Jews.

KENNY

I'm a player. It's what I do. I find a pretty girl, seduce 'em, we have a couple of hot make out sessions, if then if they're "that kind of girl", I get lucky. Then I break her heart.

But never have I ever fell for my prey. It's a violation to the Players' Rule Book.

Yet here I am: thinking of her luscious lips and shiny hair when I should be focusing on mullusks.

Shame on me.

BUTTERS

I use to believe in "True Love at First Sight" and all that crap. Then I grew up. I knew that in real life , people went out for a couple of weeks or so, before one of them screws up the relationship and they break up.

Then I look at her, and all of that Fairy Tale stuff fills my head. I can't help it if she brings out the child in me.

And that's a good thing, right?

BEBE

I'm used to having boys wrapped around my finger. But I didn't expect to have him. I'll admit, it's quite a surprise. And what's more surprising is that I like it. It actually excites me.

I suddenly find myself feeling weak in the knees when being around him, and Bebe Stevens feels weak for no one!

Because that would mean that I'm in love. And I'm not in love. Not with him.

I'm not.

CRAIG

This is bull. High School is bull. Love and relationships are bull.

But apparently being a good friend meant that I couldn't think like this. I couldn't be so irritated with almost everything and everyone. And I shouldn't flip off half the student body.

Apparently, I should be more friendly and supportive.

Dude, my middle finger supports me!

CLYDE

Things have gone crazy! Insane! Bizarro! And I have this feeling that I should step up and do something, instead of standing on the sidelines and watching everything drift apart.

So do I step in? Do I put myself in the mix?

Or do I find shelter, and watch everyone else fade away.

TOKEN

I thought that if I withdrew myself from the chaos, it wouldn't affect me. I thought that ignoring everything, moving on with my life would benefit. I wouldn't have to deal with this crap anymore. I was wrong.

We need to stick together. If this is all gonna work out, we need each other.

If only I could convince everyone else.

TWEEK

I'm so confused. Why does everyone think of me as clueless? What is going on? Not to mention my best friend. He seems utterly annoyed with me. And sometimes he seems like he wants to tell me something so bad, but keeps it to himself.

And then there's the feeling that other things are happening. Events that are affecting my friends. I just can't figure out what.

Maybe I am clueless.

NICHOLE

You think you know someone. You think that you know everything about that person. All the times that you two talked to each other. But the truth is, there's more going on. Some sort of battle that their having with themselves. So you feel like you should help.

But what if the person pushed you so far way? What then?

RED

They think I'm mental. That I'm insane. But I know what I'm getting into. I know that my feelings are real. Yet, I'm not taken seriously.

So I'll just have to show them. And him. Mostly him.

**Well, there it is. The fanfic is coming real soon. I already have the prologue up. I can't wait to get started!**

**PS: I decided that Tweek doesn't have to have his thoughts sound as paranoid and jittery as he does. R and R!**


End file.
